History Won't Be Repeated
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: "I promise you will never be treated like how I was". Harry and Teddy and the little differences that show who we are.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**History WON'T Be Repeated**

_A little boy lay on his back, his hands pressed against his stomach, which was growling loudly pain etched into his expression as the scent of a roast dinner floated into his cupboard, enhancing his hunger even more._

Teddy rolled over in his bed, his blue-green eyes finding the illuminated hands of his small alarm clock and sighed when the five-year-old saw that it was two am. He knew he should be asleep but he'd woken up to the hungry growls of his stomach. He sighed again and looked up at the creamy yellow paint on his ceiling before he made a decision and sat up.

He pushed the blankets off of him and swung his legs off the bed, his feet landing on the floor quietly. He slipped across the room without knocking anything over or tripping. He pulled open his bedroom door and stepped out onto the dim landing.

He felt his way along the wall to the staircase and he hung onto the bannister as he crept down several flights of stairs, trying not to make a sound.

He reached the entrance hallway and snuck along it, only tripping once, and he soon reached the kitchen. He turned on the light and tip-toed to the pantry and quickly opened it. He pulled out a container and took out a biscuit before replacing the container.

'Hungry are we?'

Teddy almost dropped his biscuit in shock as he whipped around and spotted his godfather leaning against the door frame, a tired but amused smile on his face.

'You scared me,' Teddy accused him and Harry chuckled and moved into the room, his eyes landing on the biscuit in Teddy's hand before flicking up to his godson's face.

'You can have more than that,' he noted and Teddy shrugged and Harry moved forward.

Five minutes later a plate with a sandwich on it was placed in front of where Teddy was now sitting at the table.

'Thanks,' Teddy grinned and Harry ruffled his godsons auburn locks and Teddy flashed another grin at him, his eyes a vivid green.

_I promise you will never go hungry_

_A little boy woke up gasping, the darkness pressing in on him. He whimpered as the fear escalated, his heart banging against his ribcage and he wrapped his arms around his body, trying to comfort himself._

The shadows pressed in thickly around him and Teddy cried out in fear as the darkness choked him and he struggled, unable to break away. He could hear something rustling around in the shadows and he heard a low, threatening growl as something got ready to pounce.

But underneath the growl and the other noises Teddy could just hear something else. A softer noise… it sounded urgent… almost like a voice…

Teddy struggled even more as the voice got louder. _It's okay Ted… shhh, I'm here… it's okay… it's only a nightmare…_

A moan was torn from Teddy's throat as his eyes flew open and his fingers clutched his blankets in a tight grip and terror filled ragged breaths left his lungs.

'Shhh, it's alright Teddy,' a calming voice spoke and he looked up at Harry who was running his fingers through Teddy's black hair.

Teddy sat up and threw his arms around Harry who wrapped his arms around Teddy's trembling body.

'I was scared,' Teddy murmured into Harry's chest and Harry tightened his grip on his godson.

'It was only a dream. It can't hurt you,' he whispered comfortingly and Teddy soon calmed down and began to slip back into unconsciousness.

'Don't leave me,' he mumbled and Harry smiled before lying down and pulled the blanket over both of them.

'I won't leave you,' he murmured and kissed Teddy's forehead.

_I promise you'll never have to suffer alone_

_The little boy looked around at all the parents who were meeting their children after a long day at school. His gaze lingered on a woman with long black hair who greeted a boy who also had black hair._

'_What colour was my mummy's hair, Aunt Petunia?' he asked and he quickly regretted it as his aunt glared at him._

'_Don't ask questions, now hurry up,' she snapped._

Harry shifted a file aside and almost knocked a stack of paperwork off his desk which he just managed to catch. He glanced at the clock again and cursed under his breath when he saw he was running out of time. He quickly pulled the next file towards and sighed when he saw the amount he had to read. He glanced at the clock. Two hours to go and thirteen more reports to read, great.

'Harry?' a shy voice from the door caused him to look up and he smiled when he saw his godson standing there.

'Hey Ted,' he smiled and Teddy relaxed and walked over to where Harry sat and glanced at all the paperwork on the desk and disappointment crossed his face. 'What's wrong?' asked Harry and Teddy turned back to him.

'I don't know what to get Vicky for her birthday,' he blurted out. 'She already has a lot of dolls and I wanted to get her something special that she can still play with.'

'Well, maybe you could get her a stuffed toy,' Harry said. 'She loves them and doesn't have many.'

'But what animal? And what colour? How large should it be? Should I get a Muggle one, because I know she has one or two of them? Or perhaps a magic one?'

Harry glanced at the large stack of reports still waiting and then the clock which stated he only had an hour and fifty three minutes to go before he turned to his godsons pleading face and he got up and led Teddy out of the study.

'Maybe you could get her a teddy bear. And a bright colour…'

_I promise you'll never be forbidden from asking questions_

_The little boy kept his head down as he heard his aunt tell his uncle how, for some reason, his teacher's hair had turned blue. A few heartbeats later his uncle turned to him._

'_You little freak,' he yelled and he grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the room. He threw the boy into the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door behind._

'_It's all your fault, you freak.'_

Harry hummed along with the music that was playing from the wireless as he read the Daily Prophet, raising his eyebrows at certain points.

'Could you turn that rubbish off,' an angry voice snapped and Harry looked up, shock written clearly on his face as he glanced at his godson.

Teddy who had been drawing on the floor had his eyes narrowed in annoyance. The seven-year-old huffed angrily before storming out of the room.

Harry quickly got to his feet, dropped the newspaper onto the couch and left the room in search of Teddy.

He found his godson sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, his head bowed, hands gripping his hair tightly.

Harry sat down next to him and didn't say a word, but just watched Teddy in concern.

'I'm sorry,' Teddy mumbled. He looked up and turned to Harry who was startled to see tears sparkling in his eyes.

'Hey,' he said softly, putting an arm around Teddy. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' Teddy yelled, leaping to his feet and he whirled around to face Harry with wide frightened eyes. 'I don't know,' he repeated quietly. 'I just get angry for no reason and then it goes away but after a few weeks it comes back!'

Harry's mind flew through different ideas before realising that the werewolf gene was making its appearance.

'What's wrong with me?' whispered Teddy and Harry got to his feet and pulled Teddy into a tight hug.

'Nothing is wrong with you,' he said and when Teddy pulled away, Harry knelt down and held onto him, gently holding his chin and coaxing him to meet Harry's eyes. 'Nothing is wrong with you Teddy. This is just something you got from your father. Nothing is wrong with you.'

'Really?'

'Really,' Harry said, smiling gently at Teddy who threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly and Harry chuckled before reciprocating the hug.

_I promise you'll never believe that something is wrong with you_

_The little boy cried out in pain when his uncle slapped him, causing him to stumble backwards into the peach coloured wall._

'_Freak! That's what you are,' his uncle yelled. 'You did this!'_

'_I swear I didn't!' the boy yelled in fear. How could he have regrown all his hair in one night?_

'_You liar,' his uncle hit him again and continued to yell as the boy dropped to the floor, with a black eye, split lip and more bruises forming on his pale skin._

Teddy laughed loudly as Harry chased him around the house; through the kitchen, down the hall, up the stairs, around the drawing room.

Teddy dashed out and up another flight of stairs. He quickly ducked out of sight and grinned when Harry ran past. Once sure he was gone, Teddy hurried down the stairs and back into the drawing room.

Ha glanced around for a place to hide and beamed when he saw the perfect spot. He headed towards the cupboard when his infamous clumsiness kicked in and he tripped, knocking over half a dozen or so photo frames which had been on the coffee table and they all smashed, glass slivers bouncing everywhere, coating the carpet.

Teddy froze and glanced up at the doorway when he heard running feet and saw Harry come bursting into the room. He took one look at Teddy and the smashed photos and closed his eyes in relief once he noted that Teddy was not hurt.

'I'm sorry,' Teddy mumbled. 'It was an accident.'

Harry moved forward and was stunned when Teddy quickly took a step back and avoided his gaze.

'Ted? It's okay, it was only a few photos. They can be easily fixed, see,' he drew his wand and within seconds the frames had put themselves back together.

Harry went over and knelt next to Teddy who was still avoiding Harry's eyes.

'Teddy, what's wrong?' he asked gently.

'I thought you were going to yell or something,' Teddy mumbled and Harry stared at him, shocked.

'What gave you that idea?' he asked, shocked that Teddy would think he'd get yelled at for something that was an accident.

'When Sarah broke one of her mum's vases her mum yelled at her and smacked her,' he mumbled and Harry sighed before hugging Teddy.

'I swear I will never do that to you because you accidently did something wrong,' he whispered into Teddy's ear and felt the boy hug him tighter.

_I promise I will never hit or yell at you. You won't get into trouble for something you can't control._

_The little boy curled up, trying to comfort himself, his stomach growling, fear uncoiling in his gut and a nasty bruise forming on his cheek. A tear escaped from the corner of his vivid green eyes and he buried his head into his arms so only his dark, untidy hair was visible._

Teddy beamed and bounced on his feet as Harry handed him a double chocolate ice cream.

'There you go Teddy-bear,' he said grinning at his delighted godson.

'Thank you,' the boy said happily, flashing a toothy grin at Harry before turning to his ice cream.

The two wandered along Diagon Alley, not really stopping for anything and when Teddy got too tired Harry allowed him to climb up on Harry's back and be carried the rest of the way.

'So, did you have fun?' Harry asked as they reached the Leaky Cauldron to go home, leaving the sunny, bustling alley behind them.

'Heaps, thanks Harry,' Teddy said with a tired smile and Harry smiled.

'No problem Teddy-bear.'

_I promise you will never be treated like how I was_

**Thanks for reading and please review before favouriting.**


End file.
